


Broken Angel

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, F/M, God Complex, Service Kink, Suicide Attempt, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: A broken Angel is an Angel that fell from grace, unlike fallen angels they keep their angelic beauty and goodness in their hearts. They represent the sorrow of human kind and they absorb the sorrow as a way to balance good and evil.They're personally is like any other Angel, good and pure. Except they hold one thing. They're desire to serve human life. Normally they with sand pain, so they could make them feel happy an at peace. They would treat that human as their master, their God, their one true human in their eyes. They do anything in their power to achieve perfection for their master. Even if it means to be inflicted with pain and torture to achieve that goal.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Marcus, the broken Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Cont. 
> 
> Normally these Angels would be someone's lover, but sometimes they could be a child, a friend, a sibling, a parent, even a human could be a angel without even knowing it.
> 
> All they need for them to realize what they are, is one hint of a sorrowful human. And once they sense it, they would do anything in their power to make sure that human is loved and cared for.
> 
> ************************************************************************************
> 
> "Why are you doing this!?" She screamed "I'm not special, you don't need to make me happy!"
> 
> She dropped to the floor, sobbing in front of her husband. Who just smile sweetly and kneel down before her. He wiped her tears and kissed her lips before saying in a sweet angelic voice...
> 
> "You are special honey, in my heart you are special" he smiled"Humans like you will always be special in our kind hearts, why did you think god sent us to earth, to please the sorrowful and needy"
> 
> He spread his black as coal wings and covered her like an umbrella, as he went into her ear and sang a sweet little tune. she sobbed even more, begging for him to stop, telling him that ahe was nothing and deserved to die. That she was pathetic and will never be loved. But the broken Angel just kept on singing, until her words went into silence, and she lied her head on his chest. Crying gently on his shirt.
> 
> "I love you honey, and I will always love you, you humans have been through enough pain from the cruelty of human life, let me in darling, let me make you love yourself, let me make you feel whole"
> 
> He sang again watching as his wife's sobs faded away, and as she slowly drifts to sleep.
> 
> "For now on you will never feel worthless again, I'll treat you like a goddess and shower you with love beyond your imagination, and if I do you wrong you can punish me all you want"
> 
> He giggled before carrying her into his arms and taking her into their bedroom. He lied her on his bed and said...
> 
> "For I was made to serve you, and as your husband, I'll make sure that I am perfection, so you will feel at peace"
> 
> ***********************************************************  
> A middle aged woman lives happily with her husband, but when one argument leads to a minor physical attack, their relationship soon turns into something else.
> 
> Something... Unimaginable.

"Marcus!" His wife Brianna shouted"You forgot to take out the trash again!"

This waa the tenth time Marcus forgot to take out the trash, it was not like he was working that day. He was off but even then he forgets to take it out.

Not to mention it was garbage day too.

And she was not happy.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to forget" he sighed

"You know far and well to take out the trash, I don't need the front yard smelling like someone died you hear me!?"

"I do-"

"No you don't Marcus, you just keep not doing your part, do you have any idea who frustrating that is!?"she screamed

He remained silent. He knew not to react when she likes this. They've been together for 16 years after all.

" Ugh for the love of god, when will you learn to do your part of the work, I swear every day you start to get more....FORGETFUL!!!! "She shrieked" CAN'T YOU DO ONE SIMPLE THING FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE!!!?"

In rage she slapped him in the face. Once she was done she immediately screamed in horror. 

She just slapped her own husband.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She cried"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry!"

She when to grab and ice pack before heading back over to where Marcus was at, but when she got their something was off.

He didn't seem angry, frustrated nor in pain. He was just sat their, silent.

"Honey, are you okay?"she asked in a soft voice" I'm so-"

"It's okay honey, I get your frustration, I'm sorry for forgetting" he said silently "I promise I'll be a better husband for now on"

"W-what do you mean, it was only just the trash, please don't take it too far"

"No Brianna, I can't, I failed you to many times" he said"I need to make myself better, I seems that just being a normal husband won't be enough anymore "

"Marcus please-!"

"Sssh, no need to worry, I'll behave for now on"

"Marcus you're scaring me!?" She screamed "Please cut it out!"

"Scaring you, I don't want to scare you, if I am, you can always punish me" he smiled"After all I was made for that"

Frustrated she slapped him again.

"Marcus, stop!!" She shouted "Enough of this, cut is out!"

"Keep hitting me honey, make me learn!"

"I-!"

"Please darling" he said cheerfully "Make me obey!"

He went onto his knees and grabbed onto her apron, smiling sweetly at her. It made his wife more freaked out than ever.

"PLEASE DARLING, I WANT TO BE A BETTER HUSBAND, SO PLEASE MAKE ME OBEY YOU!!"

"No!!" She screamed and kicked him off

But then she regretted that too.

"Why are you so sad honey, you're not hurting me" he said with worry in his eyes

"Marcus snap out of it, I don't want to obey me, I just want you to do your part!" She screamed "Please stop doing this, I'm nothing special!"

Marcus remained silent before getting up and letting out a chuckle.

"Oh dear, just like always Humans always look down at themselves, looks like I'll really be needed" he said to himself

"What?" She said quietly

He let out a giggle.

"Oh, I've been lying to you honey, I'm not what you think I am"

Suddenly a bright glow appeared from his back and out appeared black feathery wings from it. Brianna was left speechless from this.

"What the hell!?"

"Allow me to truthfully introduce myself" he smiled"I am Marcus, The broken angel"

"Broken Angel?" She gasped "What is that?"

"We are Angels who don't worship god nor do we resent him like the fallen angels have, we live in the human realm and have been so for millions of years" he said "Our duty is to make any sorrowful humans in this realm feel happy and content, by our services we help sorrowful humans feel whole, and I am here to serve you"

"Service!?"she screamed

" yes my dear, I am here to serve you are your husband, and as your husband I'll do everything you please to help you feel happy, even if it means of torture or worship, we Angels believe that humans are superior to us, and we are willing to do anything to serve them"

He held her hand and kissed his gently before bowing before her.

"My will is now yours to control" he grinned "Do as you please"

"...No, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong, you don't have to feel like serving me just because I slapped you"

"It wasn't because of that Brianna, if was because you felt like you mean nothing in this world, or do I have to tell you the number if times I see you cry every night"

She froze. Much to his disappointment, he stood up.

"I hate seeing you like this, seeing you hold so much sorrow in your heart, let me in darling, let you make you feel better, your sorrow is my pleasure, and I will do anything to make you feel better"he said" I know how much pain you felt after losing your mother, after being betrayed by your so called friends, the bullying you dealt with even after high school, or do I have to explain the mean messages on your phone, or the men who have treated you horribly and betrayed your love and kindness, or do I have to look at the scars on your back from your former boyfriend, you try to act okay, but you're not, and after what I saw, you really need my help"

She stood their silent as a statue, and was like that for a while until she began to whimper. Tears falling to the floor. Until she eventually snapped.

"Why are you doing this!?" She screamed "I'm not special, you don't need to make me happy!"

She dropped to the floor, sobbing in front of her husband. Who just smile sweetly and kneel down before her. He wiped her tears and kissed her lips before saying in a sweet angelic voice...

"You are special honey, in my heart you are special" he smiled"Humans like you will always be special in our kind's hearts, why did you think god sent us to earth, to please the sorrowful and needy"

He spread his black as coal wings and covered her like an umbrella, as he went into her ear and sang a sweet little tune. she sobbed even more, begging for him to stop, telling him that ahe was nothing and deserved to die. That she was pathetic and will never be loved. But the broken Angel just kept on singing, until her words went into silence, and she lied her head on his chest. Crying gently on his shirt.

"I love you honey, and I will always love you, you humans have been through enough pain from the cruelty of human life, let me in darling, let me make you love yourself, let me make you feel whole"

He sang again watching as his wife's sobs faded away, and as she slowly drifts to sleep.

"For now on you will never feel worthless again, I'll treat you like a goddess and shower you with love beyond your imagination, and if I do you wrong you can punish me all you want"

He giggled before carrying her into his arms and taking her into their bedroom. He lied her on his bed and said...

"For I was made to serve you, and as your husband, I'll make sure that I am perfection, so you will feel at peace"

"Marcus..."

"Brianna" he said softly "Rest my darling, let your husband take care of everything else, you deserve it after all the pain you've been through"

"No please..."

"Rest"

He sung again, causing her to fall deep into sleep, as he hide his wings and went to take out the trash.

But this time, he not gonna forget.

Not now, not ever


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna slowly woke up feeling peaceful in her bed. She assumed that she passed out last night and didn't really think much of what she experienced earlier. She assumed it was all just a dream she made up. Besides, she was getting hungry.

And something smelled good in the kitchen.

She got out of bed, took a shower and put on her clothes for the day, she headed out of the room and went over to the kitchen. Where Marcus made a plate of pancakes, sausage patties, eggs and bacon for her on the dinner table.

"Oh my, what's the occasion honey?" She blushed"Wanting to have some love tonight?"

"Just something I felt like doing my darling" he smiled

"Okay, if you say so" she smirked

Usually the only time he would make her breakfast like this is when he want to have sex with her, but he didn't seem to be worried about that. Which made her a little confused.

She sat down and began to eat her meal, while Marcus just got ready for work. When he was about to head to the door, Brianna called for him.

"Yes?" He asked

"I had a very strange dream, you told me that you were an Angel and that you were here to make me happy, you even sang for me and helped my stop crying, you called me special and that I deserve happiness"

"Well of course I would do that for you honey, I love you"

His response caused her to froze for a second before letting out a sigh.

So it wasn't a dream.

Her husband of 16 years, and an extra 10 years of their relationship, was in fact an Angel.

No wonder he made her that meal without any desire for sex in return.

Brianna didn't seem to want to argue about it anymore, maybe is was for the best that someone wanted to help her feel happy. Maybe this is the best for her.

"Have a nice time at work honey"

"Okay darling" he smiled"By the way, don't worry about the work, I already done it before you woke up, just rest today okay?"

"Sure" she said softly

"Oh honey, it's okay, I know your freaked out, but trust me, I want to make you feel happy honey, and I would anything to become your perfect husband" he said before kissing her"See you later!"

She followed him out of the house as he went into the car and drove off. She looked at where the trash use to be at from his forgetting, it wasn't there anymore.

It felt odd for her to see that.

"Who knew my husband would be angel in disguise, I don't know if it's a blessing, or a curse"she sighed

" excuse me?"someone said

She turned to her right, there was a woman who's face looked shocked by her presence.

"Mrs Reid?" She gasped "You don't normally wake up in this hour"

Mrs Dora Reid was an old woman who lived next door to them. Close to her 70's, she normally woke up in the afternoon, but was surprised to find her awake in the morning.

"Me neither, but I guess I am awake now" she said"However may I ask, if your husband an Angel? "

"Uh, in what way?"

"A broken one, someone who serves humans?"

"Yes, that's it"

"My husband is the same way, looks like we both got Angels"

"There's more?"

"Yes, billions of them, many of them don't know it yet, some are adults, some are even children, at least that's what my husband says"

"I see"

"You know Brianna, I was just as freaked out as you when I found out the truth 30 years ago, but after all of these years I don't feel that way anymore, for once in my life I feel...happy"

"Mrs Reid, what happened?"

"Before I met him I was in a abusive relationship with my parents, they treated me like I was nothing, and treated my brother like a saint, to be honest my brother was the only person who cared for me, he even defends me with the cost of me getting hurt more, it was not until high school that I met my soon to be husband, he was so nice to me, that after high school I moved with him, I've been happy ever since." She said and then giggled"my brother still talks to me, and apparently my parents were in prison before they passed away, how funny, and it was the day after my husband told me about his true self"

"Oh, how strange"

"Maybe it was a coincidence, who knows, I'm just happy to be with him, and he says that once I passed on he'll take me to heaven himself, what a lovely man don't you think?"

She nodded.

"Honey!" Her husband, Mr Terry Reid, called out"You shouldn't be awake at this time, you haven't taken your pills remember "

"I have darling, don't worry about me" she smiled"I was just talking to our neighbor "

"Okay" he grinned"I'll have your bath ready when you get inside"

"He gives you baths?"Brianna said in disbelief

" it's helps with my ache, I should go, my back is starting to feel sore"

She slowly went into the house, leaving Brianna to wonder, what other people she has met in her life that were actually angels. That math teacher from 9th grade, the nice lady from the supermarket? God knows how many of them she met without knowing.

She didn't even know her own husband was one.

Guess that's what people say when they mean, 'an Angel in disguise'.

Meanwhile, Mrs Reid was relaxing in the lavender scented bath, as Mr Reid bathed her with a purple sponge.

"Feel better honey?"

"Oh yes, my body feels wonderful" she moaned in relief "I needed it"

"I'm glad, after your bath I'll give you a massage as well, to get to the painful parts"

"You're so lovely to me Terry...Leave me for now, I want to relax"

"As you wish my goddess" he said warmly while he kissed her before leaving the room

He headed to his cell phone a dialed A number of his next door neighbor, Marcus. Since he was at work as Counselor of Prairie Oak's Elementary where he helped children with problems at school and at home. 

As he was sending A little girl out of the door he heard the phone ring. He picks sit up and answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me"

"Terry" He chuckled"What brings you to call me, aren't you tending wth your wife?"

"She wants to relax for now, but I'm hear to talk about you"

"What do you mean"

"I know that you told her the truth of yourself, I guess being a normal husband wasn't enough for her was it?"

"No, but that just means that I can do what I was meant to do, serve the humans"

"You and me both brother" 

"I have to go now, and I bet your wife wants you again"

"I know she will, goodbye"

"Bye"

He hung up and placed his phone back into his pocket. He went out of his office and watched as the children walked over to their classes. Especially on the ones with a halos on their heads.

An Angel in disguise is unnoticeable to normal people, but can easily be seen by other angels. He smiled at the thought of them learning about their true selves and helping anyone in need.

"Brother?" Said a little boy

"Please, not in school little cherub"

"Okay mister, but I found a little girl crying earlier, I feel bad "

"and why do you feel that way child?"

"Her mother has cancer, and she's scared that she'll die"he whimpered

"How horrible, don't worry, she'll live, but for now, calm her down, be a good friend for her, and protect her forever"

"I promise, mister" he smiled"Bye!"

And he was ran off. It was nice when a broken Angel goes and helps the unfortunate. 

Now if only all angels did that.

Then the world would be perfect.


End file.
